Federal Emergency Management Agency
The Federal Emergency Management Agency (also known as the F.E.M.A.) is a U.S. government organization in The Walking Dead (TV Series) as well as the real world. It has protected millions of Americans from terrifying consequences of natural and manmade disasters and is responsible for responding to disasters and assisting in the recovery. The most recent disaster they are attempting to assist in, known as the "zombie"/walker epidemic, has appeared to overwhelm them, as no non-infected officials from the organization can be found. Only abandoned evacuation centers, advertisement over the radio, and some supplies, as well as some Infected FEMA operatives can be seen and heard throughout the series. Pre-Apocalypse The organization functioned normally providing aid around the United States to those who needed it whether natural or manmade disasters. It wasn't until signs of the infection began showing and more and more infected and walkers became present that FEMA began working alongside with the CDC and the government trying to coordinate their efforts to save the public and begin evacuations and keep other areas under quarantine. Post-Apocalypse With the infected beginning to outnumber the normal humans in the country and evacuations failing, FEMA began the emergency broadcast system informing people to head towards the cities (such as Atlanta) since the military can protect them. However, FEMA officials became walkers themselves and the military failed to protect the cities leaving the public to fend for themselves. Everything Dies In this webisode, a helicopter is alerting any remaining survivors in the residential area to head towards the park for evacuation to the city of Atlanta. Days Gone Bye The hospital and area that Rick Grimes leaves seems to be a former evacuation outpost, later under control of the military to help evacuate patients and staff from the hospital. When Rick wakes up, the hospital is abandon and the military outpost is deserted. What Lies Ahead Shane is seen trying to fix up his own car to leave the group accidentally powers up the radio, FEMA's evacuation notices and bulletin updates can be heard looping over and over again. Bloodletting Shane and Otis head towards a former high school that is now a FEMA outpost for medical supplies. The high school has a mobile medical trailer as well as tents set up for evacuees in the area. However, it is seen overrun by several infected walkers. Save the Last One Shane continue to travel inside the school hallways and gym, trying to lose and dodge away from the walkers. Infected FEMA officials can be seem chasing the duo throughout the school. Evacuation Centers With the infection raging out of control and multiple victims becoming infected, FEMA then had to take the next step of full town and city evacuations. FEMA then began setting up evacuation centers around major urban centers such as hospitals, arenas, or malls where people were "forced" to go and await further instruction. FEMA representatives would assess the evacuation centers and provide hourly updates over all radio frequencies of the current conditions; however, it is presumed that the infected individuals also made their way to those locations and quickly almost every evacuation center was overrun by the walkers. With the evacuation centers being overrun, it is rumored and shown that FEMA became infected themselves. So far there are only three known evacuation centers in the TV Series: *The Atlanta Refugee Center - the most well-known evacuation center of the city and county areas. Refugees and survivors were encouraged to head to this location for aid. Lori and Shane were trying to make their way there as seen in the episode, Chupacabra however, the radio stopped broadcasting and the military began its bombardment on the city instead. *The CDC Building - this building was capable of housing several refugees however its primary use was to find a cure for the infection and therefore only allowed a limited public to venture to this location. *Unnamed High School - As seen in the episode, Bloodletting, this was a local high school that was converted into a FEMA command post and evacuation center for when the infection hit. Medical supplies and trailers were set up and Sheriff's Department Deputies helped with the evacuation of the county. However, walkers made their way there bring the infection with them and soon the center was overrun. Notes *FEMA is only mentioned so much in the TV Series for unknown reasons. Though not mentioned directly, the organization is still seen playing a role in the society both pre and post apocalyptic situations. **FEMA is mentioned the most in the episode, Bloodletting, when Carl is shot, the high school is said to be a command post and be carrying medical supplies. *Since The Walking Dead (TV Series) is set place in the Atlanta, Georgia region, it is part of FEMA's Region #4 area. Category:Zombies! Category:Undeads Category:Locations